June Lockhart
June Lockhart played Agnes in the season two Grey's Anatomy episode Break on Through. Career Filmography *''Bongee Bear and the Kingdom of Rhythm'' (2019) *''The Remake'' (2016) *''Zombie Hamlet'' (2012) *''Wesley'' (2009) *''Super Capers: The Origins of Ed and the Missing Bullion'' (2009) *''Holiday in Handcuffs'' (2007) *''Au Pair II'' (2001) *''On Night at McCool's'' (2001) *''The Thundering 8th'' (2000) *''Deterrence'' (1999) *''Lost in Space'' (1998) *''Out There'' (1995) *''The Colony'' (1995) *''Tis the Season'' (1994) *''Sleep with Me'' (1994) *''The Presence'' (1992) *''Dead Women in Lingerie'' (1991) *''C.H.U.D. II - Bud the Chud'' (1989) *''The Big Picture'' (1989) *''Rented Lips'' (1988) *''A Whisper Kills'' (1988) *''Perfect People'' (1988) *''Troll'' (1986) *''The All American Cowboy'' (1985) *''The Night They Saved Christmas'' (1984) *''Strange Invaders'' (1983) *''Aladdin and the Magic Lamp'' (1982) *''Deadly Games'' (1982) *''The Capture of Grizzly Adams'' (1982) *''Butterfly'' (1982) *''Peking Encounter'' (1981) *''Walking Through the Fire'' (1979) *''A Double Life'' (1978) *''The Gift of Love'' (1978) *''Just Tell Me You Love Me'' (1978) *''Curse of the Black Widow'' (1977) *''Who Is the Black Dahlia?'' (1975) *''CBS All-American Thanksgiving Day Parade'' (1973) *''The Bait'' (1973) *''But I Don't Want to Get Married!'' (1970) *''Lassie: A Christmas Tail'' (1963) *''Lassie's Great Adventure'' (1963) *''Time Limit'' (1957) *''Mistress of the White House'' (1952) *''Curiosity Shop: The Story of the Aluminum Research Laboratory (short)'' (1948) *''T-Men'' (1947) *''Bury Me Dead'' (1947) *''It's a Joke, Son!'' (1947) *''The Yearling'' (1946) *''Easy to Wed'' (1946) *''She-Wolf of London'' (1946) *''Son of Lassie'' (1945) *''Keep Your Powder Dry'' (1945) *''Meet Me in St. Louis'' (1944) *''The White Cliffs of Dover'' (1944) *''Forever and a Day'' (1943) *''Miss Annie Rooney'' (1942) *''Sergeant York'' (1941) *''Adam Had Four Sons'' (1941) *''All This, and Heaven Too'' (1940) *''A Christmas Carol'' (1938) Television *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) *''Complete Savages'' (2004-2005) *''Rock Me, Baby'' (2004) *''Las Vegas'' (2004) *''Andy Richter Controls the Universe'' (2003) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (2002) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1997-1998) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997) *''7th Heaven'' (1997) *''Step by Step'' (1996) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (1994-1995) *''Roseanne'' (1995) *''The Critic'' (1995) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1995) *''Babylon 5'' (1994) *''The Mommies'' (1994) *''The John Larroquette Show'' (1993) *''Nurses'' (1991) *''Full House'' (1991) *''Get a Life'' (1990) *''Room for Romance'' (1990) *''The New Lassie'' (1989) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1988) *''Wildfire'' (1986) *''Amazing Stories'' (1986) *''Pound Puppies'' (1986) *''Hotel'' (1986) *''The Colbys'' (1986) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1985) *''Whiz Kids'' (1984) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1976-1983) *''The Greatest American Hero'' (1981-1983) *''Knots Landing'' (1982) *''Insight'' (1982) *''Falcon Crest'' (1982) *''Darkroom'' (1981) *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1981) *''Vega$'' (1981) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1979) *''Greatest Heroes of the Bible'' (1979) *''The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries'' (1978) *''Sword of Justice'' (1978) *''Loose Change (mini-series)'' (1978) *''Happy Days'' (1976) *''Ellery Queen'' (1975) *''Joe Forrester'' (1975) *''Mobile One'' (1975) *''Police Story'' (1975) *''Adam-12'' (1974) *''Marcus Welby, M.D.'' (1974) *''These Are the Days'' (1974) *''The ABC Afternoon Playbreak'' (1973) *''Love, American Style'' (1973) *''The Man and the City'' (1971) *''Petticoat Junction'' (1968-1970) *''The Red Skelton Hour'' (1967-1969) *''The Beverly Hillbillies'' (1968) *''Family Affair'' (1968) *''Lost in Space'' (1965-1968) *''Mr. Novak'' (1965) *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour'' (1965) *''Death Valley Days'' (1965) *''Branded'' (1965) *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1964) *''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' (1964) *''Bewitched'' (1964) *''Perry Mason'' (1964) *''Lassie'' (1958-1964) *''General Hospital'' (1963) *''The Best of the Post'' (1960) *''Wagon Train'' (1958-1960) *''General Electric Theater'' (1959) *''The United States Steel Hour'' (1954-1959) *''Rawhide'' (1959) *''Playhouse 90'' (1956-1958) *''Cimarron City'' (1958) *''Decision'' (1958) *''Have Gun - Will Travel'' (1957-1958) *''Zane Grey Theater'' (1958) *''Gunsmoke'' (1958) *''Matinee Theatre'' (1958) *''Studio One in Hollywood'' (1952-1958) *''Shirley Temple's Storybook'' (1958) *''Climax!'' (1957) *''Lux Video Theatre'' (1951-1957) *''The Kaiser Aluminum Hour'' (1957) *''Robert Montgomery Presents'' (1951-1957) *''The Joseph Cotton Show: On Trial'' (1957) *''The Ford Television Theatre'' (1957) *''Schlitz Playhouse'' (1951-1956) *''The Alcoa Hour'' (1956) *''Studio 57'' (1956) *''The Christophers'' (1956) *''Science Fiction Theatre'' (1956) *''Star Tonight'' (1956) *''Appointment with Adventure'' (1956) *''Goodyear Playhouse'' (1956) *''The Philco-Goodyear Television Playhouse'' (1956) *''Kraft Theatre'' (1955) *''The Elgin Hour'' (1955) *''Justice'' (1954-1955) *''Armstrong Circle Theatre'' (1954) *''Kukla, Fran and Ollie'' (1953) *''Omnibus'' (1952) *''Lights Out'' (1952) *''Betty Crocker Star Matinee'' (1951) *''Pulitzer Prize Playhouse'' (1951) *''The Prudential Family Playhouse'' (1951) *''The Paul Whitman's Goodyear Revue'' (1949) *''The Ford Theatre Hour'' (1949) External Links * * Category:Actors